


Touch the Dawn

by Daisysmartheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lovey-Dovey, Self-Indulgent, What-If, everyone is a bicon if you believe, mica is sothes mom ya nasties, more tags/characters to come, most of the platonic tags i want don't exist at the moment, these kids deserve hapiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: What if the pupil went with his master and his wife? What of the three and a young boy discovered the woman and child that would become the Dawn Maiden and her Zephyr? (basically my very self indulgent what if au)





	Touch the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> The more serious work of mine, to compliment the more light hearted chatfic!

Elena expected this, she really did. Her husband’s pupil respected him a great deal, and they had come to see him like a younger brother, or older in Ike’s case. What she didn’t expect, was him following them around Tellius just to help. Somehow he knew they were leaving after Lillia had died, though he refused to say how he knew of her in the first place. 

After a handful of days, however, she noticed that things had changed with the small group of four. The boys kept up their sparring, as usual, always reminding her that they did so in order to protect her. Elena felt weak, but not in any way that concerned her, at least not physically. The mental toll of the medallion was powerful, even stronger so now that they were in a small town about three days ride from Nevassa when they heard a young child crying, and a woman trying to console him.

Elena had started to approach and was frankly shocked when Gawain held her back to let Zelgius of all of them speak to the girl. In retrospect, it made sense, he was only a few years her senior, give or take, and the odd color of hair left little to the imagination, the woman was Branded. Having learned of his secret less than two days prior, as the three older members were getting things off of their chests at the start of the journey, she supposed it did make sense to let him speak rather than a veteran known far and wide, a disheveled cleric who ran from her service, or a young child who didn’t know why they had to leave in the first place.

Three days later, and they had two new traveling companions. Micaiah was branded as Elena had thought, sassy and quick to argue over tactics despite never having seen war. Sothe was quiet, but got along swimmingly with Ike, yet preferred to stay near Micaiah or Gawain. Elena assumed the two were siblings or cousins, and was surprised when Micaiah said she was basically Sothe’s mother. This too made sense, the branded do have longer lifespans without physically aging, but that didn’t stop her relief when she said she just found him alone and decided to raise him.

A few more days passed, and Sothe was finally warming up to Elena and Zelgius, seeing them as an Aunt and older brother, even calling them as such. It was at this point that the group had to make a decision, did they go to Crimea, Begnion, or Gallia. Micaiah was feverently against going to Begnion, and it seemed to be the only thing she and Zelgius disagreed on. Gawain was fearful of Crimea, soldiers there would most likely try to kill them all just because of him. Which left Gallia, which Elena was fine with, she had to get to Serenes anyways. However, the prospect of lots of laguz, those who could scent out the branded company, would turn them away from the kingdom of beasts. This meant Begnion was really their only safe option, even if it caused a friend discomfort.

It was three weeks later when Elena found out she was once again with child. They were deep into Begnion now, three days from a safe destination, or so Zelgius had said. It was late one night, when Micaiah stumbled upon her fellow holy woman, and offered to help her through the worst of her pains thus far. Elena had taken up her offer, who knows if she would ever need to return the favor one day, when a dim glow seemed to radiate from the younger woman's palms, before she let out a soft sigh. Not quite knowing what had happened, but knowing that the girl she had come to see as a friend was hurting and she no longer was, Elena grabbed a basic Heal staff and used, hoping to cure whatever pain was there.

True to his word, the group arrived at the estate of Duke Sephiran of Persis three days later. Gawain had no clue how his pupil even knew him, and he wasn’t going to get an answer. The duke was kind, seemingly wise beyond his years, and loved seeing the younger boys happy. This lead to he and Elena getting along rather well, although she did have her worries. Like any mother, she wished for her children to be happy and safe after all.

Around four or five days after arriving, Elena had found the duke and Micaiah talking over the finer parts of magic, and to say she was confused would be an understatement. Being a priestess, she knew some healing magic, and very little of anima and light, but her companions were arguing over the effects of light and dark on the soul. With arguments like “Oh, but dark magic is rarely ever used for good deeds! Nearly every documented case of dark magic, especially tomes like Balberith have been in cases of mass murder and necromancy!” being fired off from Micaiah and quick responses of “Yes but correlation is not always causation! Just because dark magic is, well, dark, doesn't mean it is inherently evil. It is said that even the Goddess herself used dark magic, though she had access to the whole anima triangle and light as well.” coming from Sephiran had her head spinning.

Thankfully Ike ran up to her, begging to show his mother the basic techniques that his father and “big brother” had showed him. It made her happy, seeing as the younger two of the original three men had argued fiercely over who knew Gawain and herself better. For the first time in weeks Elena felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a one-shot! More chapters will come, but updates will be kinda slow.


End file.
